You da One (song)
"You da One" is a song by Barbadian recording artist Rihanna, from her sixth studio album Talk That Talk (2011). The song was written by Ester Dean, Dr. Luke, Rihanna, John Hill and Cirkut, while production of the song was handled by Dr. Luke and Cirkut. The song was released as the second single from the album and premiered on November 11, 2011, being released three days later on November 14. The track is a mid-tempo, pop and electropop song, with additional elements of dancehall and reggae genres. The simplistic lyrics speak of Rihanna in a comfortable and happy relationship with her boyfriend, with the singer explaining that he is the only person she feels she needs in her life. "You da One" was met with a positive reception from music critics, who praised the reggae and dancehall composition, and compared the song to Rihanna's previous singles, "What's My Name?" (2010) "Man Down" (2011), which also embody the same Caribbean vibes and composition. The single was a moderate success, reaching the top twenty on both the US Billboard Hot 100 and the UK Singles Chart. It also peaked within the top twenty in Canada, Ireland, Norway, Scotland, Slovakia and Sweden; and managed top ten positions in New Zealand, South Africa and South Korea. The song's performance was thought to be overshadowed by its predecessor, "We Found Love"'s prolonged chart success. The song's accompanying music video, directed by Melina Matsoukas, portrays a photo shoot and also shows some of the song's lyrics stamped across the screen and on Rihanna's body while she performs to the camera. Music video Lyrics You da one that I dream about all day You da one that I think about always You are the one so I make sure I behave My love is your love, your love is my love Baby I love you, I need you here With me all the time Baby we meant to be, you got me Smiling all the time You know how to give me that You know how to pull me back When I go running, running, Try'na get away from loving, yah You know how to love me hard I won't lie I'm falling hard Yup, I'm falling for you But there's nothing wrong with that You da one that I dream about all day You da one that I think about always You are the one so I make sure I behave My love is your love, your love is my love You da one that I dream about all day You da one that I think about always You are the one so I make sure I behave My love is your love, your love is mine Baby come take me now Hold me now make me come alive You got the sweetest touch I'm so happy you came in my life You know how to give me that You know how to pull me back When I go running, running, Try'na get away from loving, yah You know how to love me hard I won't lie I'm falling hard Yup, I'm falling for you But there's nothing wrong with that You da one that I dream about all day You da one that I think about always You are the one so I make sure I behave My love is your love, your love is my love You da one that I dream about all day You da one that I think about always You are the one so I make sure I behave My love is your love, your love is mine Yes I'm kinda crazy That's what happens baby When you put it down you shouldn't'a Give it to me good like that Shouldn't'a hit it like that Had me yelling like that Didn't know you'd would'a had me coming back You da one that I'm feeling You da one that I'm loving Ain't no other niggas like you No there's just one, one, one, one,one,one, No baby just one, one,one,one I bet you wanna know You da one that I dream about all day You da one that I think about always You are the one so I make sure I behave My love is your love, your love is my love You da one that I dream about all day You da one that I think about always You are the one so I make sure I behave My love is your love, your love is mine Category:Songs Category:Singles Category:Talk That Talk Songs Category:Talk That Talk Singles Category:Explicit Songs